Escucha tu corazón
by ILSVB
Summary: Estaba enamorada de él hasta aquella noche donde todo cambió... pero lo sigo amando auqnue él ya no sea 100% mi Edward por el exterior se que por el interior lo es... algo en mi me dice que lo es y lo seguira siendo
1. Encuentros por casualidad

Prefacio

Yo soñaba con ser una bailarina profesional, amaba el baile, era como mi droga, no podía dejar de bailar; tenía mucho amigos, y mi hermana menor, Alice, también era mi mejor amiga… pero… cuando lo conocí a él, toda mi vida cambió, al principio no lo noté, yo me enamoré de él, y él pues, me demostraba su cariño y su amor siempre.

Él problema no fue cuando lo conocí, ni cuando pasamos de ser amigos a novios, sino que fue la noche cuando un ser, un monstruo lo transformó en vampiro, entonces sí ya no lo reconocí, había cambiado totalmente, sus ojos, su piel, su comportamiento, todo, aunque en el fondo sabía que era el mismo de siempre, pero… cómo podía estar segura, si por el exterior era diferente, ya no era mi Edward…. ¿O si?

Cap 1. Encuentros por casualidad

POV Bella

La mejor forma de pasar un viernes es con mis amigos, nos fuimos al cine a ver una película de comedia, como siempre Emmett, mi mejor amigo, le echaba de su jugo a un chiste que decían en la película y más me reía yo, aunque a veces se merecía un zape, cada vez que no me reía Jacob, un amigo de mi hermana menor Alice, me hacía el favor de dárselo.

Al salir vi que Edward estaba en el café de enfrente, era un chavo muy lindo, creo que me gusta, pero tiene novia, es una chica muy especial, que la verdad no me agrada del todo pero no soy yo la que tiene que soportarla, se llama Jessica, era tan superficial y vanidosa que no podía hablar con ella sin que estuviera diciendo lo hermosa que ella era. Entramos y nos invitó a que nos sentáramos con ellos.

-Hola Bella, como estas?- Me saludó y sonrió. Esa sonrisa me podía derretir en un segundo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Jessica estaba ahí.

-Cierra la boca, vas a hacer un charco!- Dijo Emmett bromeando, saludando a Edward y a Jessica. Me puse rojisima, quería desaparecer. Respire y me calme.

-Hola Edward, hola Jess- Jessica ni me volteo a ver, estaba hablando por su celular. Equis.

Alice ya estaba desesperada por irse porque tenía que ver lo del vestuario de mi presentación de baile mañana así que Jacob se ofreció a acompañarla. Emmett se quedo conmigo, es como mi hermano mayor solo que no le digo porque luego capaz que se aprovecha de ello, con lo bromista que es, no no mejor asi.

-Oie Bella. ¿Cuándo es tu presentación?- me preguntó Edward. Ni caso hice de la pregunta lo estaba observando, no se porqué pero me encantaba como se vestía. Hoy en especial vino con unos jeans que le quedaban bastante bien con una playera azul marino y unos tenis muy padres. Tenía que admitirlo tenía estilo pero en general era un chavo muy sencillo

¡Yuju! Bella reacciona quieres, jaja deberías ver tu cara, en que estas pensando? Hasta te brillan los ojos- Emmett, otra vez, además de tener facilidad de hacerme reir era de un ocurrente que no tienen idea, a parte enfrente de Edward!

-Perdón, que?- dije con toda la inocencia que pude.

Edward nada mas se rió para sus adentros pero al final sonrió, con esa sonrisa que no importaba el ridículo que haya hecho con esa sonrisa se me olvidaba hasta donde estaba.

-Bella, que cuando es tu presentación?- Edward me lo dijo. Esta vez no me perdí…tanto.

-Ma..ñana- tartamudee, la cara de Emmett no dejaba de molestarme.

-A que hora?- Esto ya parecía interrogatorio. Emmett se fue al baño y Jessica no paraba de hablar por celular.

-A las 7 y a las 9- le dije. Me sonrió y no pude evitar también sonreir.

-Ok, voy a ir al de las 9, es en tu escuela no?- no dejaba de preguntar, pero cuando me dijo que iba a ir me sonrojé de nuevo, y si me equivocaba o me caía. Bueno ya me levantaba y seguía bailando pero que vergüenza si me caía y el me veía, aunque sentía que mi corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte.

-Sip- ya no supe que mas decir. Emmett ya había regresado; Jessica colgó le dijo a Edward que ya estaba cansada y que se quería ir. Edward accedió.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana, mucha suerte, cuidate- Se despidió de mí y de Emmett y se fueron; Jessica ni se despidió cogió sus cosas y se salió.

Pero no lo podía creer!!!...Edward iba a ir a verme!!! Cuando regresé, Alice me regañó por haber llegado tan tarde, es increíble que tu hermanita menor te regañe.

-Mañana es tu presentación tienes que descansar, sino como te voy a cubrir las ojeras- Alice ya estaba en un nivel de estrés muy grande. Emmett nada más se reía. Se despidió y se fue.

-Oye y esa sonrisa?- Me preguntó cuando ya estábamos en mi cuarto escuchando música.

-Es que…- no pude decir más, al recordar lo que iba a pasar mañana, me puse roja roja roja.

-Que pasó!!, dime!! No me dejes en suspenso!!- Alice estaba super emocionada!

-Es que Edward va a ir mañana a verme- me oculte detrás de la almohada riendo a mis adentros.

-Hay que padre!!! Le va a encantar verte bailar- me lo decía Alice con una sinceridad, que la abracé. Después de estar escuchando música, se fue a su cuarto y me dormí.


	2. ¿Enamorado?

Cap 2 ¿Enamorado?

POV Edward

Estaba tan aburrido en el café, ya había terminado con Jessica pero tuve que cumplir una promesa de invitarle un café hoy, pero ya no aguanto que esté hablando de sí misma y lo "bella" que es, es bonita pero tanta vanidad se lo quita.

Estábamos ya por irnos cuando veo que afuera del café estaba la hermanita de Bella, Alice. El pensar en Bella siempre me pone de buenas, de repente vi que Alice no estaba sola sino que estaba con Jacob y Emmett y detrás de Emmett estaba Bella. Entraron al café y los saludé. Bella era tan hermosa, me encantaba como se vestía, y lo sencilla que era. Siempre estaba alegre, y su sonrisa podía alegrar a quien fuera.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estas?- La saludé, me sentía un poco nervioso, no se por qué, pero traté de que no se notara.

-¡Cierra la boca, vas a hacer un charco!- Dijo Emmett bromeando, saludándome después. Luego voltee a verla, estaba rojísima, me daba tanta ternura cuando se ponía así, me daban ganas de abrazarla, pero al mismo tiempo no me atrevía.

-Hola Edward, hola Jess- me contestó Bella, eso me hizo sonreir pero trate de no apenarme.

Alice se despidió, creo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, ella siempre está ocupada, Jasper me ha dicho que quiere estudiar diseño de modas y siempre le diseña su vestuario en las presentaciones de Bella, pero ni siquiera sé si ella sabe que nunca falto a una presentación suya, es una bailarina increíble, en el escenario puede transmitir tanta belleza, tantas emociones, creo que ya me estoy poniendo muy sentimental.

-Oye Bella. ¿Cuándo es tu presentación?- le pregunté, aunque ya sabía que era mañana, pero quería ver que cara ponía al preguntárselo, aunque su mirada parecía ida, me pregunto en qué estaría pensando.

-¡Yuju! Bella reacciona quieres, jaja deberías ver tu cara, ¿en qué estas pensando? Hasta te brillan los ojos-Emmett le bromeó, ella se puso otra vez roja pero no tanto como antes.

-Perdón, ¿qué?- me dijo con un tono de inocencia que no pude contener la risa, me intriga tanto saber en que piensa.

-Bella, ¿que cuándo es tu presentación?- le repetí la pregunta, quería saber ahora como reaccionaba.

-Ma...ñana- por qué estaba tan nerviosa ella, a deber sido porque le recordé lo de su presentación y por eso tartamudeó.

¿A qué hora?- le preguntaba como para darle indirectas de que me interesaba verla, pero creo que medio le molestó, hizo una cara de molestia y después cambió a su cara normal. Emmett se fue el baño.

-A las 7 y a las 9- le sonreí de manera de disculpa por tanta pregunta y ella me sonrió de regreso, me sentí tan feliz, que no noté q nadie más estuviera allí.

-Ok, voy a ir al de las 9, es en tu escuela ¿no?- ya sabía donde era pero quería seguir escuchando su voz, le dije que iba a ir a las 9 aunque en realidad iba a ir a las 2 funciones, se sonrojó y luego puso cara de preocupación, por qué, no sé, ¿había dicho algo malo? Pero después sonrió.

-Sip- me contestó sonriendo, Emmett regresó y Jessica por desgracia terminó de hablar por su celular y dijo que ya se quería ir, yo no me quería ir, quería estar con Bella otro rato, era tan agradable estar con ella, me transmitía mucha paz, creo que la amo.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana, mucha suerte, cuídate- no supe que más decirle, me despedí de ella y de Emmett y salí del café. Dejé a Jessica en su casa, al llegar a mi casa, mi mamá Esme me recibió como siempre de amorosa con un abrazo, vió mi sonrisa en la cara.

-Estuviste con Bella, ¿verdad?- me preguntó. ¿Cómo sabía? A veces no se cómo sabe tantas cosas ella, y a pesar de que murió mi papá por problemas en el corazón, ella sigue siendo tan alegre y amorosa que siempre.

-Si, creo que la amo mamá- No le podía ocultar nada, además capaz que me daba consejos para mañana que la viera.

-Bueno entonces adelante, me alegra que ella sea quien te haga sonreir de esa manera, te amo- me sonrió y me abrazó.

Después estuvimos hablando de lo que había pasado, lo que hablamos y el plan de mañana; era tan agradable platicar con mi mamá, siempre tenía una sonrisa y me daba muy buenos consejos.

Después de un rato me fui a dormir, al siguiente día, le hablé temprano a Jasper, para pedirle que me averiguara qué flores eran alas favoritas de Bella. Él me dijo que le preguntaría a Alice.

Como a las 3:00 de la tarde me volvió a hablar Jasper.

-Ya hablé con Alice, voy a ir por ella y Bella para llevarlas al teatro, estoy ansioso por darle la sorpresa que hemos estado planeando para Alice- me dijo con tanta alegría que no pude interrumpirlo.

-Oye y… ¿me averiguaste cuales son las flores favoritas de Bella?- le pregunté entre ansioso, nervioso, y esperando a que fueran flores que hubiera aquí y no en Japón u otro país, porque sinceramente no me daría tiempo de ir por ellas.

-Sip, son los tulipanes- ¡tulipanes estupendo! Mi mamá tiene en su jardín y yo creo que si se las pido me las dará.

-Mil gracias, suerte con la sorpresa para Alice, nos vemos al rato, adiós- colgué y le pregunte a mi mamá por las flores, mas me tardé yo en preguntárselo que ella en salir al jardín por ellas. Tenía un jardín hermoso, era una estupenda mamá, la quiero mucho, espero que Bella la conozca pronto, se que se van a llevar muy bien. Me arreglé y me fui.


	3. El gran día

Cap3 El gran día

POV Bella

Me levante temprano, estaba super nerviosa, desayune ligero y Alice me acompañó a caminar un rato para bajar los nervios. Al regresar me bañé, y me estaba secando el pelo cuando Alice entra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Va a venir Jasper a recogernos!!- Alice estaba brincando de gusto!! Jasper era el chavo que le gustaba a Alice y se puede decir que se llevaban muy bien, él va en mi generación y es el mejor amigo de Edward y es un chavo muy lindo pero tímido y me alegraba mucho que viniera.

-Super!! Y te vas a ir asi?- me miró con cara de preocupación. Salio corriendo a su cuarto y empezó a sacar cosas como loca, dejé la secadora y me fui a su cuarto, la ayudé a elegir su conjunto y ya después la ayudé a arreglarse. Ya eran las 5 y yo todavía no estaba lista.

Alice toda preocupada me pidió disculpas por haberme robado el tiempo. Le dije que era mi hermanita preferida y que si el chavo que le gustaba iba a venir no podía de menos que ayudarle para que se viera bonita.

Ya después me ayudó a arreglarme, no me tarde tanto ya que el cabello ya estaba seco, lo malo es que tenia que enchinarmelo y eso tardaba, entonces Alice me ayudó a peinarme mientras yo me pintaba. Ya estábamos listas a las 6:15, Jasper llegó a las 6:30. Cogí mis cosas y nos fuimos a la escuela.

Al llegar dejé mis cosas en el camerino y me cambié. Esa función nos salieron increíbles los bailes, el tema era sobre la vida, una representación de lo que es para nosotros como alegría, tristeza, amistad, familia, amor. Todos tenían su tipo de música. Terminó la función a las 8:45 y llegó Jacob con un ramo de rosas, no eran mis flores favoritas pero aun así me gustaban, le agradecí el gesto y ya después se fue con Alice y Jasper a platicar. Antes de que entrara al camerino llegó Emmett a decirme que no podía quedarse a la otra función y me dio un abrazo, casi me deja sin aire, me deseó suerte y se fue.

Me fui al camerino a cambiar y pintar unos detalles de los ojos, ya que en la función que seguía era diferente el tema. Se trataba de seres mitológicos y una historia de amor.

Cuando me estaba asomando por las cortinas no veía a nadie de mis amigos mas que a Jasper, quien sabe donde estaba Alice. Ya casi daban 3ra llamada y yo estaba nerviosísima! Conté hasta diez y me calme, respire y salí al escenario al primer baile. En ese baile yo era un hada, que soñaba con ese alguien que me enamorara, lo que no me esperaba es que ese alguien fuera a ser un vampiro. Después el se va y ella se queda sola, al final el regresa con un anillo de compromiso y se casan. En el transcurso de la historia, se muestra la amistad, el amor, el odio, y los sueños hechos realidad.

En el último baile en un paso me lastimé el tobillo, aunque seguí bailando. Terminó y me fui al camerino y recogí mis cosas pero cuando me quise volver a parar no pude, me dolía horrible mi tobillo. Se fueron las demás y Alice entró corriendo a ver que me pasaba y por que no salía.

-No puedo caminar, me duele- y le señale mi tobillo. Lo vio y me dijo que ahorita regresaba. Regresó con Jasper, e me apoyé en el y salimos de los camerinos.

-Hay una sorpresa para ti- me susurró Alice al oído, y se rió.


	4. Un día increíble

Cap3 El gran día

POV Bella

Me levante temprano, estaba super nerviosa, desayune ligero y Alice me acompañó a caminar un rato para bajar los nervios. Al regresar me bañé, y me estaba secando el pelo cuando Alice entra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Va a venir Jasper a recogernos!!- Alice estaba brincando de gusto!! Jasper era el chavo que le gustaba a Alice y se puede decir que se llevaban muy bien, él va en mi generación y es el mejor amigo de Edward y es un chavo muy lindo pero tímido y me alegraba mucho que viniera.

-Super!! Y te vas a ir asi?- me miró con cara de preocupación. Salio corriendo a su cuarto y empezó a sacar cosas como loca, dejé la secadora y me fui a su cuarto, la ayudé a elegir su conjunto y ya después la ayudé a arreglarse. Ya eran las 5 y yo todavía no estaba lista.

Alice toda preocupada me pidió disculpas por haberme robado el tiempo. Le dije que era mi hermanita preferida y que si el chavo que le gustaba iba a venir no podía de menos que ayudarle para que se viera bonita.

Ya después me ayudó a arreglarme, no me tarde tanto ya que el cabello ya estaba seco, lo malo es que tenia que enchinarmelo y eso tardaba, entonces Alice me ayudó a peinarme mientras yo me pintaba. Ya estábamos listas a las 6:15, Jasper llegó a las 6:30. Cogí mis cosas y nos fuimos a la escuela.

Al llegar dejé mis cosas en el camerino y me cambié. Esa función nos salieron increíbles los bailes, el tema era sobre la vida, una representación de lo que es para nosotros como alegría, tristeza, amistad, familia, amor. Todos tenían su tipo de música. Terminó la función a las 8:45 y llegó Jacob con un ramo de rosas, no eran mis flores favoritas pero aun así me gustaban, le agradecí el gesto y ya después se fue con Alice y Jasper a platicar. Antes de que entrara al camerino llegó Emmett a decirme que no podía quedarse a la otra función y me dio un abrazo, casi me deja sin aire, me deseó suerte y se fue.

Me fui al camerino a cambiar y pintar unos detalles de los ojos, ya que en la función que seguía era diferente el tema. Se trataba de seres mitológicos y una historia de amor.

Cuando me estaba asomando por las cortinas no veía a nadie de mis amigos mas que a Jasper, quien sabe donde estaba Alice. Ya casi daban 3ra llamada y yo estaba nerviosísima! Conté hasta diez y me calme, respire y salí al escenario al primer baile. En ese baile yo era un hada, que soñaba con ese alguien que me enamorara, lo que no me esperaba es que ese alguien fuera a ser un vampiro. Después el se va y ella se queda sola, al final el regresa con un anillo de compromiso y se casan. En el transcurso de la historia, se muestra la amistad, el amor, el odio, y los sueños hechos realidad.

En el último baile en un paso me lastimé el tobillo, aunque seguí bailando. Terminó y me fui al camerino y recogí mis cosas pero cuando me quise volver a parar no pude, me dolía horrible mi tobillo. Se fueron las demás y Alice entró corriendo a ver que me pasaba y por que no salía.

-No puedo caminar, me duele- y le señale mi tobillo. Lo vio y me dijo que ahorita regresaba. Regresó con Jasper, e me apoyé en el y salimos de los camerinos.

-Hay una sorpresa para ti- me susurró Alice al oído, y se rió.

POV Jasper

Me habló Edward temprano pidiéndome que le averiguara las flores favoritas de Bella, le dije que le preguntaría a Alice, además podía aprovechar la llamada para ofrecerle que yo las llevaba, agarré mi celular y la llamé.

-Hola Alice- quería sonar lo más natural posible aunque me moría de nervios, había estado preparando una sorpresa para pedirle que fuera mi novia.

-Hola Jazz!- me dijo Alice, su saludo hizo que me pusiera nervioso, esa alegría tan característica de ella me fascina.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté tratando de que no se notara lo nervioso que estaba, a pesar de que me llevaba muy bien con ella, hoy para mi era al GRAN día.

-Bien gracias y tu?- le dije que bien, y no puedo decir mas, cómo le decía. -Jazz estás ahí? –solo le pude contestar que si, respire y me calmé.

-Oye Alice voy a ir a la presentación de Bella pero no tengo con quien ir, quieres ir conmigo?- creo que me oí un poco estúpido pero ya lo había dicho.

-¡Claro!- me contestó tan alegre que la pena se me fue.

-Ok, entonces paso por ustedes 2, a las 6:30 estoy ahí- no podía creer tanta seguridad en mí.

-Ok, nos vemos a las 6:30 bye- me dijo con un tono de voz tan lindo que casi se me olvida preguntarle lo de las flores.

-Ah oye antes de que te vayas, qué flores son las favoritas de Bella?- si se me olvidaba creo que Edward me mataba.

-Los tulipanes- me contestó con una risita muy peculiar suya.

-Y las tuyas?- tenía la curiosidad de saberlo.

-Los girasoles- me dijo. Se me ocurrió añadirle a la sorpresa un girasol.

-Ok, muchas gracias Alice, al rato nos vemos cuídate, bye- le dije, aunque ya quería que fueran las 6:30 en ese momento.

-Ok, bye- me dijo y me colgó. Ahora tenía que arreglarme para la sorpresa de Alice.

POV Bella

Al salir a la puerta del auditorio me encontré a Edward. Aunque al principio me vió con cara de preocupación, se acercó y le susurró algo al oído a Jasper, y de un momento a otro me soltó, casi me doy contra el piso pero Edward me levantó.

-Eres una excelente bailarina, pero no creo que tengas tan buen equilibrio en un solo pie- me miró con sus ojos color verde esmeralda y me sonrió.

-Gracias- y le sonreí.

Ni cuenta me di de lo que hacia y pisé con el pie equivocado, me dolió horrible, pero me contuve. Lo mire y vi que estaba ocultando algo.

-Cierra los ojos- esta vez su voz tenía un tono travieso. Me soltó y otra vez casi me caigo, nada mas oí la risa. -Ahora ábrelos- no lo podía creer, era un ramo de mis flores favoritas, tulipanes!- Alice me dijo que eran tus flores preferidas.

Me sonrojé, era una sorpresa increíble, el que él si fuera a mi presentación y además me diera estas flores, se me hacía un detalle muy lindo.

-Gracias- y lo abracé, y en secreto le di las gracias a Alice, ella solo me guiñó el ojo.

-Bueno ahora vamos a la enfermería a que te vea la doctora ese tobillo- Edward era tan lindo, fuimos y mientras me revisaba y me ponía un vendaje Edward estaba ahí conmigo; después me invitó a tomar un café con Alice y Jasper, le pregunté por Jessica pero me dijo que ellos habían cortado desde el miércoles pero que como le había prometido el lunes que el viernes irían a tomar un café no se le pudo negar a Jessica.

-Entonces… vienes?- Edward tenía esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba.

-Claro!- me sentía super feliz, no pude contener mi felicidad por nada del mundo.

-Bueno ya esta todo en orden, tienes que ponerte esta pomada y el vendaje y no hacer nada de esfuerzo por una semana- Me dijo el doctor Carlisle mientra me daba la pomada.

-Gracias por todo doctor- me despedí y nos fuimos.

No nos fuimos al café de siempre, ahora nos fuimos a uno que me encantaba pero casi nunca podía ir por lo lejos que era. Alice se fue con Jasper en su Porsche Turbo plata.

Yo me fui en el volvo de Edward, en el camino estaba pensando tantas cosas, que Edward ya no tenía a Jessica, lo lindo que él había sido conmigo hoy más que nunca, la linda pareja que hacen Alice y Jasper, pero algo me intrigaba cuando se fue Emmett, en ese momento no noté que cuando se volteó vi una cara de preocupación y ahorita me estaba acordando de eso, que habría pasado.


	5. Un beso casi

POV Edward

Me encantaba ver que ella estuviera conmigo, cuando la vi lastimada si me preocupé pero luego noté que no era algo muy grave.

-Deja que le ayude yo, porfavor- le susurré a Jasper, notando él que era algo sincero que quería, hacer la soltó y casi se cae pero alcancé a salvarla de un buen golpe.

-Eres una excelente bailarina, pero no creo que tengas tan buen equilibrio en un solo pie- le miré detenidamente y le sonreí; con ella podía ser yo mismo además me inspiraba alegría.

-Gracias- me sonrió, creo que en ese momento me despiste, me perdí totalmente porque no me di cuenta que ella se había movido solo vi su cara de dolor pero no quise mencionar nada; pero me miraba de una forma muy particular, con una mirada de curiosidad, me acordé del amo de tulipanes que le había traído.

-Cierra los ojos- me salió un tono de voz algo travieso, esa chica de verdad me hacía comportarme diferente, y eso me gustaba, aunque me gustaba mas la chica; la solté por un instante y casi se vuelve a caer me causó risa, y sentí pena pero traté de que mis mejillas estuvieran intactas.-Ahora ábrelos- su cara de sorpresa me hizo temblar de nuevo, esa chica de verdad que me hacía cambiar de sentir de un momento a otro, de siempre estar sereno y seguro con una chica, ella me hacía sentir apenado a veces pero con una gran alegría.

- Alice me dijo que eran tus flores preferidas- se sonrojó, me encantaba cuando pasaba eso, se le veía un color muy lindo y sus ojos brillaban, estaba de verdad loco por ella.

Me abrazó, Dios creo que ahora si sentí el cielo conmigo, se me aceleró el corazón, no creía que fuera a hacer eso, un cálido abrazo fue mi perdición total, y si la besaba?, me contuve no quería arruinar el momento.

La llevé a la enfermería, quería cuidar de ella, era muy fuerte pero para mi era algo de la cual me sentía con la obligación de proteger y así iba a ser, quería tomarle la mano, pero me invadió la timidez y no pude, pero el estar junto a ella, me bastaba, por ahora.

-Quieres ir a tomar un café?- no me quería separar de ella, me encanta estar a su lado y a parte eso serviría para que Jasper le diera la sorpresa a Alice.

-Y esta Jessica?- me preguntó un poco intrigada, creo que era la primera persona que me preguntaba por ella, tal vez no sabía que ya habíamos terminado.

-Ya terminamos el miércoles, pero le había prometido salir el viernes a tomar un café así que no pude decirle que no- con ella podía ser completamente sincero y abierto, nunca había sido tan sincero con alguna amiga mía pero con ella lo era, sentía que ella entendería.

-Entonces… vienes?- quería que me dijera que sí, es tan linda, bella y perfecta.

-Claro!- me dijo Bella con una alegría que no se notaba siquiera que estaba lastimada ni nada

La acabó de curar el Dr. Carlisle, le dio unas instrucciones y nos fuimos. La ayudé a subirse a mi carro, y nos fuimos, aunque después de que arranque notaba que estaba feliz pero luego no se que estaba pensando que puso cara triste.

-Que tienes Bella?- no sabía si debía preguntarle, pero no me pude contenerlo quería verla triste.

-Es que… Emmett no se quedó a la 2da función, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que cuando se fue tenía una cara de preocupación, y desde que lo conozco solo en casos graves tenía esa cara- me dijo con una sinceridad que lo único que pude hacer es tomarla de la mano, sentía que una carga de electricidad nos pasaba, pero no quise soltarla y ella tampoco a mí.

-No te preocupes todo va a estar bien- le dije con toda la sinceridad, y le sonreí eso ayudó aunque no de mucho- háblale- y le di mi celular, ella lo tomó, me agradeció y le marcó a Emmett.

-Bueno?, Emmett?? Donde estas??...no te escucho??- que habría pasado, no podía escuchar nada ella?, donde estaba Emmett, de repente solo vi la cara de Bella.

-Se cortó la llamada- después vi como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, me orillé y la abracé, sonó mi celular y vio que era Emmett y contestó, pero antes me tomó de la mano.

-Bueno?? Q pasó??... Pero estas bien??... ahhh solo era eso?? Me preocupaste menso!!! Esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana en tu partido, te quiero bye- se empezó a reir, nunca la habia escuchado reir, esa chava era perfecta.

-Haha es que Emmett se fue a su casa, que le iban a presentar a su prometida, así es su familia, entonces él estaba nervioso de que no le fueran a decir que era alguien fea, o chaparra o algo así, y se encontró con que la chava que era su prometida era Rosalie, la porrista por la que se muere- que alivio verla reír y alegre, llegamos al café y pedimos una mesa para dos.

-Por qué 2? Y Alice y Jazz?- no sabía si decirle o no, era una sorpresa.

-Jazz me dijo antes de salieras de los camerinos que quería enseñarle algo a Alice, no sé de que hablaba pero confío en él- Bella se quedó sin palabra, ¡¡QUÉ ESTARIA PENSANDO!!, esa niña era tan única, como quisiera saber qué piensa.

-Ok- me dijo con una sonrisa y nos sentamos.

POV Jasper

Íbamos de camino al café, pero le dije a Alice que primero quería que fuéramos a otro lugar, ella me dijo que no había problema, que niña mas linda.

-Llegamos!!- me bajé de los mas rápido del auto y me fui del otro lado para abrirle la puerta, le tomé la mano para que bajara y al ver donde estábamos se le iluminaron sus ojos, que mirada tan hermosa tiene!

-Pero Jas, qué hacemos aquí?- vi su cara de que estaba entre emocionada y sacada de onda.

-Ven, te quiero enseñar algo- le dije y la tome de la mano ella sonrió y se sonrojó, era igual que su hermana pero ella para mi era perfecta.

Entramos y les dije que había una reservación. Alice me vió con su carita alegre y sus ojos color miel brillaban, aunque a veces yo sentía que eran dorados, era tan tierna y alegre.

-Antes de subir, acompáñame al patio- salimos por la puerta de enfrente, donde se accedía a un jardín con una fuente- cierra los ojos y no espíes- la tome de la mano y fuimos caminando.

-¿Que pasa Jas? ¿Por qué tengo que cerrar los ojos?? ¿Ándale ya puedo ver??- me decía con una voz tan alegre, tan de niña que eso me animaba más.

-Nop, espera, siéntate y no abras los ojos, ahora abrelos!- vi como su cara estaba cada vez mas alegre, me daba tanto gusto verla así, estaba rodeada de puros girasoles con un caminito de velas que terminaba en una mesa preparada para nosotros dos, me costó un poco de trabajo conseguir acceder a esta zona del jardín pero por ella haría lo que fuera.

-Wow Jas que lindo eres gracias!- y me abrazó, nos dirigimos a la mesa la cual estaba decorada muy hermosa.

Cuando nos sentamos Alice me dijo- ¡Todo esta hermoso Jas mil gracias no debiste de haberte molestado!

-Al terminar la cena la cual estuvo muy rica y muy entretenida ya que con Alice el tiempo se me pasaba muy rápido, cuando llego un mesero y me dijo "señor todo esta preparado cuando usted guste", mi pequeña duende me veía desconcertada y me pregunto: ¿Porqué te dijo eso el mesero a que se refiere?

-Mejor acompáñame y ahí te explico- al decirle esto nos paramos de la mesa y agarrados de la mano nos dirigimos hacia otro cuarto del restaurante y ahí yo les había pedido que colgaran una manta que había mandado hacer.

-Entonces Alice ¿que me respondes?- le dije al llegar ahí y al voltearla a ver ella estaba ahí parada sus bellos ojos le brillaban mientras recorría la habitación, verla para mi era lo mejor no se que haría si ella no estuviera conmigo.

Después de unos instantes en lo que ella asimilaba lo que decía la manta yo me limite simplemente a verla, cuando ella reacciono solo volteo y me abrazo y así abrazados me susurro al oído -¡Si Jas, si quiero ser tu novia!!- yo solo pude abrazarla no tenia palabras.

Alice POV

Después de la presentación de Bella, Jas y yo nos fuimos juntos al café yo iba muy feliz por lo bien que la habia ido a mi hermana pero de pronto Jaz me dijo:

-Alice primero quiero ir a otro lugar ¿no hay problema?

-No no hay problema- cuando estoy con el para mi no hay problemas

-Llegamos!!- Jaz me dijo y se bajo para abrirme la puerta, vi que era un restaurante, muy bonito por cierto, la verdad yo no entendía que estábamos haciendo ahí pero no me importaba, pero aun así tenia la curiosidad asi que le pregunte

- Pero Jas, qué hacemos aquí?- la verdad yo no entendía nada.

-Ven, te quiero enseñar algo- me dijo y nos dirigimos al restaurante al llegar le dijo al gerente "Tengo una reservación al nombre de Jasper Hale" yo no entendia se supone que ibamos a reunirnos con Edward y Bella, pero aun así la verdad yo estaba emocionada con lo que estaba pasando, cuando nos hicieron pasar Jas me dijo:

- Antes de subir, acompáñame al patio, cierra los ojos y no espíes- porque hacia todo esto?!

-¿Que pasa Jas? ¿Por qué tengo que cerrar los ojos?? ¿Ándale ya puedo ver??- la verdad me estaba empezando a poner muy intranquila queria saber de que se trataba todo esto.

- Nop, espera, siéntate y no abras los ojos, ahora abrelos!- quede impresionada todo estaba extremadamente hermoso todo lleno de girasoles, por eso me pregunto en la mañana!, había un caminito de velas el cual terminaba en una mesa para nosotros, estaba muy emocionada como para poder reaccionar nunca nadie habia hecho esto por

mi!!

Cuando pude hablar le dije -Wow Jas que lindo eres gracias- y fuimos a la mesa y al llegar le volvi a decir - ¡Todo esta hermoso Jas mil gracias no debiste de haberte molestado!- de verdad quede maravillada de todo lo que Jasper habia hecho por mi!!

Cenamos la cena estuvo deliciosa y fue lo que mas me gusta fettuccini Alfredo no se como lo supo pero yo amo la comida italiana, la cena fue muy placentera platicamos de todo lo que se nos pudo ocurrir, con el me la paso de maravilla se me paso el tiempo corriendo no me di cuenta como que solamente éramos el y yo hasta que llego un mesero el cual se dirigió a Jas y le dijo

-Señor todo esta preparado cuando usted guste- yo no sabia a que se refería hoy había sido un día lleno de sorpresas ya no sabía que esperar pero aun así le pregunte

- ¿Porqué te dijo eso el mesero a que se refiere?- y el simplemente se limito a contestarme

-Mejor acompáñame y ahí te explico- cuando me dijo eso se levanto y yo lo imite me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a otra habitación con la que contaba el restaurante y al llegar me quede mas impactada de lo que habia estado en todo el día enfrente de mi habia un cuarto decorado extremadamente bonito todo estaba lleno de girasoles, velas, todo estaba muy romántico pero lo que mas me impacto de todo fue que en la pared del fondo había una manta que decia "quieres ser mi novia" de verdad me quede inmóvil no sabia que decir que hacer estaba ahí con el chavo que me gusta y el me esta pidiendo que sea su novia!!! Pero entre todos mis pensamientos lo escuche decirme

- Entonces Alice ¿que me respondes?- la verdad cuando lo escuche estaba muy metida viendo la habitación y no le pude contestar inmediatamente pero cuando salí de mi transe lo voltee a ver y lo abrasé, al estar así le murmure a su oído -¡Si Jas, si quiero ser tu novia!!- en ese momento yo era la chava mas feliz del mundo.

POV Bella

A las 12:00 me dejó Edward en mi casa, Alice iba llegando también así que la esperé en la puerta, al llegar me abrazó con una alegría que no lo podía creer, estaba llorando, estaba tan emocionada que hablaba rapidísimo y no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que decía.

-Perdón por lo tarde que la vine a dejar Bella- me dijo Jasper apenado, pero también él se veía muy feliz.

-No te preocupes Jas, acabo también de llegar- le dije a Jasper y después el me abrazó, abrazó a Alice y se fue.

-Bella, tengo muchas cosas que contarte!!, fue el mejor día de mi vida, Jasper se me declaró, pero te tengo que contar con detalles- nos subimos a mi cuarto, ahí me contó todo lo que había pasado, la cena, las flores, todo absolutamente todo, Alice estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de abrazarla dándole a entender que yo también estaba muy feliz, ella era un gran apoyo para mí después de que mamá murió y papá pues casi nunca lo vemos porque trabaja mucho siendo policía, Alice a parte de mi hermanita menor era mi mejor amiga, y me sentía extremadamente feliz por ella.

-Pero dime, ¿qué tal te fue con Edward?- notó que me empecé a sonrojar y empezó a saltar en mi cama- Bella y Edward sentados en un prado ¡¡¡B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!!!- con eso yo ya estaba echa una manzana.

-Hay hermanita, ¿por dónde empiezo?- le dije y solté un suspiro.

-Pues amm yo te recomiendo que por el principio, jiji- me decía Alice bromeando.

-Creo que juntarnos con Emmett te esta empezando a afectar hermanita, jaja- yo también estaba feliz por la noche- es que fue tan única, tan bella… tan…

-Perfecta- me completó la frase Alice

-¡Si!- y volví a soltar un suspiro

-¡Pero ya cuéntame!- Alice ya se estaba alocando.

-Bueno, primero llegamos al café, y pidió mesa para dos, ahí fue donde me explico que tu y tu romeo, jiji- se puso roja alice cuando dije eso- se iban a otro lado, me retiró la silla para que me sentara y se sentó el junto a mí, tuvimos una vista perfecta, hacia la fuente con luces de colores, y las estrellas, y bueno…- suspire, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-¡¡A alguien ya no solo le gusta, sino que está enamorada!!- me decía Alice, pero para que decía que no si sí, solo pude reírme y ocultarme tras la almohada como siempre lo hacía.- Bueno y luego ¿qué pasó? ¿De que hablaron?

-Mmmm de todo, de mis presentaciones, de mi pasión por el baile, de tu sueño de ser diseñadora, de mis amigos, de mis gustos…- ahí me detuve, ahora que me daba cuenta habíamos hablado toda la noche de mi vida, bueno creo que para la próxima me tocará conocerlo a él.

-Ash yo pensé que habían hablado de otras cosas- Alice estaba decepcionada, un poco, pero era medio en broma.

-¿Que pensaste?- quería saber con qué respuesta me salía.

-Pues… de novios, del baile de primavera, de lo mucho que se quieren…- ¡¡ésta duende se pasa!!

-Pero Alice si apenas fue mi primera cita con él, ¡¡apenas lo conozco!!- Alice solo soltó una risita, me dijo buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto dando saltitos de felicidad, esa niña era incontrolable pero la quería muchísimo.

Soñé con él, soñé que estábamos en el baile de primavera y yo llevaba un vestido azul y él llevaba traje negro, sentía como me guiaba por todo la pista de baile, y me sentía tan alegre con él, al final nos íbamos a besar cuando suena mi despertador.

-¡¡¡Que mala suerte!!! ¡¡¡Casi me besa!!!- lo grité y ni cuenta me di que Alice estaba en la puerta nada mas oí su risa y que bajaba las escaleras.


	6. Un juego

Cap 6 El juego

POV Bella

Me metí a bañar y me puse la playera del equipo de Emmett y unos jeans, estaba ansiosa por el juego, era la final y Emmett era el mariscal de campo, bajé y me encontré a Jasper con Alice viendo la T.V. saludé y me fui a desayunar terminé y les dije que iba a ir al partido de Emmett.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa hermanita?- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa pícara, mmm ¿Qué tramaba?

-Pues, porque quiero llegar temprano para agarrar un buen lugar- no sabía que más responder.

-Ahh ya, bueno solo espérate unos 5 minutos más- Alice y sus ocurrencias.

-¿Por?-ahora sí estaba intrigada.

-Es sorpresa, y ya no preguntes más- bueno que niña más mandona, ya que, si ella decía que no preguntara más era porque de ninguna manera le iba a poder sacar la sopa.

Al poco rato tocaron el timbre y Alice soltó una risita y Jasper solo sonrió.

-¡Yo abro!- dijo Alice dando saltos, Jasper solo se paró y sonrió, otra vez.

-¡Hola Edward! Pasa- ¿Edward? ¿Que hacía aquí? Y yo con mis fachas, bueno la playera me la dejaba pero mis jeans estaban un poco rotos, no pues si, eso es suerte, ya que.

-Hola Jas, hola Bella- se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Ho…la- bueno eso de verdad era estar mal, no podía ni decir "hola" en frente de él, ¡es que me pone nerviosa!

-¿Bueno ya nos vamos? Sino no vamos a llegar- esta Alice otra vez, pero esta vez agradecí su sugerencia.

-Vamos- dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice, y caminando tomándose de la mano, era tan tierno verlos juntos.

Salimos y Edward me abrió la puerta del conductor, Jas y Alice se fueron atrás. En el camino abrí la ventana, me encantaba sentir el aire en la cara y sentir que mi cabello se despeinara, la verdad es que nunca me arreglaba mucho el cabello, solito se acomodaba así que no me importaba tanto. Al llegar fuimos a las gradas del lado del equipo de Emmett, todavía no empezaba y ya estaba nerviosa.

-¿Te gusta el americano?- me preguntó Edward.

-Sí, es que pues mi mejor amigo juega ahí, y desde su primer juego me gustó mucho sentir la adrenalina, aunque una vez intenté jugar y acabé con moretones en todo mi cuerpo- ¿por qué había dicho eso? Creo que fueron demasiados detalles, pero ya lo había dicho.

-Sí es algo peligroso, a mi no me gusta eso, aunque si me invitan lo juego- me dijo Edward, es que era tan fácil platicar con él, me inspiraba mucha confianza y seguridad.

Estábamos viendo el primer cuarto del partido, que bárbaro creo que nunca había visto tantas cabezas volando, pero pasaron tranquilo, para todos los partidos en los que había estado, el segundo cuarto, igual estuvo tranquilo, luego en el descanso, me puse a platicar con Edward.

-Oye hasta ayer que estaba platicando con mi hermanita, me di cuenta que sólo habíamos platicado de mi en el café, así que ahora es mi turno- le dije con una sonrisa pícara, y esta vez fui yo quien lo hizo sonrojar.

-Está bien- me dijo sonriente.

-Muy bien, primero… ¿Cuál o cuáles son tus hobbies?- no se me ocurrió otra pregunta, además cada quien tenía uno, Alice la ropa, Jasper mmm creo que la poesía pero no me acuerdo bien, Emmett los deportes, Rosalie ser porrista.

-La música, me gusta tocar el piano y la guitarra- es la primera vez que conocía a un músico.

-¿Qué tipo de música?- era interesante el tema, a mi también me gustaba mucho pero nunca aprendí a tocar el piano, y cantar pues no se me daba tampoco por eso opté por el baile.

-De todo un poco, pero la clásica me gusta mucho más para canciones sin letra, y con letra pues tal vez una balada- Edward tan interesante, era lindo, amable, y a parte le gustaba la música.

Le dejé de preguntar porque había empezado el siguiente cuarto del partido, Emmett se veía increíblemente feliz, y se ve que Rosalie también lo estaba, a pesar de que no me llevaba mucho con ella, creo que hacían bonita pareja.

Estuvo más que interesante este cuarto del partido, terminó y estaban empatados ambos equipos, en el siguiente, y último cuarto, se pusieron muy agresivos los integrantes del equipo contrario, ya había muchos lastimados pero Emmett les daba ánimos de continuar, era un gran líder.

En una jugada donde era Emmett quien recibía el balón para correr, dos jugadores de línea, los más grandes del equipo contrario, se le echaron encima, y cuando ellos de quitaron vi que Emmett no se movía… corrí, bajé las gradas y entré al campo… pero todos estaban en bolita y yo no podía ver nada ni saber nada…

POV Bella

Seguía en la incertidumbre total, cada segundo que pasaba más nerviosa me ponía, no podía pasar con esos chicos altos y fuertes enfrente de mi, un movimiento que daba un golpe que recibía, en un momento traté de correr y echarme sobre ellos pero sólo recibí un empujón.

-Bella… ¿estás bien?- me dijo Jasper, sosteniéndome para evitarme un gran golpe. No pude ni siquiera agradecerle, sólo vi los ojos preocupados de Alice, me levanté e inhalé una gran cantidad de aire.

-¡Maldita sea, muévanse ya!- les grité, y en el instante en que todos escucharon mi voz se movieron, todos sabían que Emmett para mí era como un hermano, me había apoyado y ayudado siempre desde que mi mamá murió, y no podía dejarlo solo.

-¡Emmett, niño, vamos despierta, reacciona por favor!- no sabía que más hacer, ya de los nervios y de la impotencia que sentía empecé a llorar, él no reaccionaba y los médicos no llegaban, vi que Edward se acercó.

-Calma, primero todos háganse para atrás- no sabía exactamente qué intentaba hacer Edward pero algo en mí me decía que confiara.

-Bella necesito que sostengas su cabeza- me puse detrás de Emmett y le sostuve su cabeza, mientras Edward checaba el pulso de Emmett, su respiración y todo.

Edward soltó un respiro- calma solo perdió el conocimiento pero no hay huesos rotos, ni nada- bueno eso era un alivio, Emmett solo estaba inconciente, pero estaba bien, en ese momento llegó el doctor Carlisle y Edward habló con él, el doctor le puso una mano en el hombro a Edward.

Se acercó el doctor con un botiquín, sacó una botellita y con eso reanimó a Emmett aunque fuera un poquito, dos compañeros suyos, lo ayudaron a levantarse y caminar, y lo llevaron a la enfermaría.

Yo seguía sin reaccionar, hincada en el piso.

-Calma Bella ven- me dijo Edward y me tendió su mano la tomé para levantarme y me acompañó a la enfermería, pero estaba nerviosa, nunca creí que algo pudiera ser capaz de lastimar a Emmett, él se me hacía el hombre más fuerte del mundo, una roca total, pero creo que no lo era después de todo.

-Edward…yo…no…- no pude decir más, puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y me puse a llorar como loca, Edward me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Calma Bella, no te preocupes, Emmett está bien, confía en mí, no le pasó nada grave- sentía que sus brazos me daban seguridad, eran cálidos y amorosos.

-Gra...cias…- me dio un beso en la mejilla, y no dejó de abrazarme ni un instante, hasta que sólo recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos a la enfermería, ahí sus compañeros me dijeron que todo estaba bien solo tenía que descansar, les dije que se fueran a jugar y que les dieran una paliza a esos animales, me sonrieron y se fueron…

POV Bella

Entré a donde estaba Emmett y me senté cerca de él, tomé su mano y me solté a llorar otra vez…Emmett despertó y me vio llorando…

-Calma Bella, pero qué chillona eres- me dijo con su sonrisa de diversión de siempre- ya no seas dramática, nada ni nadie puede contra mí y lo sabes.

-Sí, Emmett sabes que eres mi hermano oso indestructible- le chocaba que le dijera oso, pero nunca le había dicho lo de hermano.

-¿Hermano?- ahora Emmett quien tenía su lagrimita en su ojo, pero no la soltó- qué cursi eres hermanita- me dijo Emmett chocamos palmas y me guiñó el ojo.

-Cállate, que sin mi no puedes vivir, así que más te vale que te mejores y le hagas caso al doctor en todo, y primero debes dormir un poco- le dije en broma a Emmett, era divertido estar con él, y el saber que él estaba bien me hacía sentir tranquila.

-Cálmate hermana, aquí el mayor soy yo, desde cuándo tú das las órdenes- me decía Emmett.- Pero está bien… esta bien, me voy a dormir otro rato, pero cuándo venga Rosalie o alguno de mis compañeros me despiertas, ok?

-Ok Emmett, ahora descansa- Edward tenía una mano sobre mi hombro, y me besó la mejilla, dejé a Emmett descansar y salimos al pasillo.

-Gracias Edward de verdad gracias, no sé que hubiera hecho un segundo más en la incertidumbre total en el campo- le dije, el me tomó la mano.

-Bella, ahora que puedo estar contigo, y te conozco más, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase- me dijo y me abrazó, solo pude corresponder el abrazo, es que entre sus brazos me sentía tan segura, que no quería dejar de sentir esa seguridad.

-Pero… ¿Cómo supiste que hacer?- le pregunté alejando mi rostro de su pecho para poder ver sus ojos verdes.

-Pues porque mi mamá es novia del Dr. Cullen y él me ha enseñado una que otra cosa para saber reaccionar en momentos, como el que pasó en el campo- Edward era perfecto, y le agradecía con todo mi corazón lo que había hecho.

-Ah ya… que bueno que sabías eso, crees que otro día me puedas enseñar, no quiero que esto me vuelva a pasar- le dije con un tono de tristeza, porque Emmett era mi mejor amigo y como mi hermano mayor y lo último que quería era perderlo.

-Sí Bella cuando tú quieras- me sonrió, me encantaba su sonrisa, y lo abracé de nuevo.

POV Edward

Bella era tan especial, pero a la vez tan frágil, sentía la necesidad de protegerla, era una chica alegre y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie la lastimara. Al abrazarla de nuevo, noté que tenía una pequeña herida en su brazo.

-Bella ¿qué te paso?- le pregunté en un tono de preocupación.

-No…lo…se…- vio la herida y se desmayó, no sabía que la sangre hiciera que se desmayara, la llevé con Carlisle para que la curara, y la dejé recostada en otra cama de la enfermería.

-¿Qué paso?- me dijo Bella un tanto preocupada.

-Amm… te desmayaste por una herida que tenías, pero ya todo esta bien- le dije y le sonreí.

-Ahh gracias- me dijo, noté que se había sonrojado, vaya que chica tan linda era ella.

-¿Oye ya acabó el juego?- me dijo Bella, sonriendo, eso me puso nervioso y no sé por qué.

-Ya, ganamos, ahorita están recibiendo el premio creo- le dije sonriéndole otra vez.

-¡Wow, Emmett se va a poner súper feliz!- me encantaba cuando sonreía con tanta energía.

-Vente vamos a verlo- le dije, noté que no entendía lo que decía- Emmett es el que está recibiendo el premio, pero me dijo que en cuanto despertaras fuéramos.

-Ahh ok, vamos- me dijo muy alegre, la ayude a pararse, no quería que se fuera a desmayar otra vez ni nada, nos fuimos hacia el campo, la tomé de la mano, no sabía cuándo pero quería que Bella fuera mi novia, ojala y ella no se negara.

-¡Mira Edward ahí está Emmett!- me dijo y me jaló para que llegáramos lo más pronto posible con Emmett.

-¡Mira hermanita, ganamos!- le dijo gritó Emmett a Bella, ella al oírlo, sonrió y vi que varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-No llores Bella- le dije, y con mi mano libre limpié las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes Edward, éstas lágrimas con de felicidad- me dijo sonriéndome, y me dio un beso en la mejilla, ahora sí sentía que el piso se movía.

Me soltó de la mano y corrió a abrazar a Emmett, mientras una mano tocó mi hombro, era Jasper.

-Creo que te quiere mucho Edward- me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Eso sería…tan…- no podía decir más, no sabía cómo describir el que fuera posible que Bella me quisiera de la misma forma en que yo la quiero.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, es algo que no hay palabras con qué describirlo- me dijo Jasper y vi que estaba mirando a Alice con una mirada de amor, ella estaba con Bella y Emmett festejando.

-¡Jasper, Edward vengan!- nos gritó Alice, muy alegre.

-Vamos Edward- me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara, lo seguí, era un gran día, con todo y la escena dramática de Emmett y que Bella se desmayara, para mí era un día lleno de alegría, ya que si Bella es feliz yo también lo soy.

POV Bella

Emmett había ganado y nos fuimos a festejar todos a su casa, Rosalie y él se veían muy bien juntos, él con todo y que le dolían varias partes de su cuerpo por el golpe que tuvo, se le veía muy alegre, Alice y Jasper estuvieron bailando toda la fiesta, mi hermanita se veía de lo más alegre, aunque Jasper no era muy bueno para bailar trataba de seguir los pasos de Alice aunque al final fue Alice quien siguió los pasos de Jasper, era muy chistoso verlos, pero estaba muy feliz de que Jasper fuera el novio de mi hermanita.

En cuanto a mi, fue la noche más bonita que pude haber tenido, ya que, Edward estaba conmigo, y lo mejor fue que, es un gran bailarín, aunque me dijo que él es músico, no baila nada mal. Cada ritmo que nos ponía el DJ, él lo bailaba, bailamos de todo, Rock, el cual se me hizo increíble, ya que hasta me cargaba y hacía pirueta, a la última persona que podía hacer eso conmigo era mi maestro de baile.

Luego bailamos salsa, vaya que sí le sabe a los pasos latinos también, me encantó a parte de bailar me hacía sonreír y sonrojar a cada rato, ya que había pasos que yo no me sabía, entonces me llegaba a sacar de onda, pero no por mucho yo también se lo hacía a él y vaya que nos divertimos en ello, luego bailamos Cumbia, Twist, Mambo, Electrónica, Disco, bueno de todo.

Después de un rato de estar bailando, nos aburrimos de la música electrónica y nos fuimos a sentar, ahí estaban Emmett y Rosalie juntos con otros amigos platicando y riendo.

-Hola hermanita- me dijo Emmett, y pasó su brazo libre por mi hombro, Rosalie estaba sentada del otro lado, me ignoró, la verdad me daba igual, pero ya veré la forma en la que nos llevemos mejor ella y yo.

-Hola hermano oso-le dije sonriéndole, me hizo una mueca, pero al final me enseñó su sonrisa pícara.

-Está bien, como tu me dices oso, ¿cómo te diré yo?- me dijo Emmett pensativo.

-¿Edward tú cómo le dirías?- le preguntó Emmett a Edward quién estaba platicando con Alice y Jasper.

-Perdón no escuché, ¿qué pasó?- dijo Edward sonriendo, Emmett le repitió la pregunta y noté como el color se le subió a las mejillas.- no sé, tal vez, oveja- dijo con un tono de inocencia que me hizo sonrojar.

-Está bien, ahora serás mi hermanita oveja- dijo Emmett todavía riéndose, la verdad me gustaba y no me iba a quejar de ello, porque fue Edward quién lo dijo, y sí él lo dijo pues se me hacía algo especial.

-Ok hermano oso, ¿quieren ir a bailar?-le dije a todos los que estaban ahí, varios dijeron que sí, Alice y Jasper sí, Emmett que sí y Rosalie pues que también, los demás se quedaron ahí platicando. Edward me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos a la pista de baile, que en este caso era en el jardín.

Estuvimos bailando un rato, Alice y Jasper se fueron a platicar al poco rato, Emmett y Rosalie se fueron al karaoke, no cantaban muy bien que digamos pero era divertido ver cómo se peleaban por el micrófono y pues Edward y yo nos quedamos bailando, antes de que fuera la última canción, Edward me abrazó.

-Ésta es una canción que te quiero dedicar- me susurró al oído y empezamos a bailar, era una balada hermosa, y al preguntarle el nombre de la canción Edward me dijo que pronto lo sabría.

Dejé que sus brazos me conducieran por la pista de baile, me encantó, era una melodía hermosa, no tenía letra pero yo me la podía imaginar, era hermosa. Cuando terminó Edward me tomó de la mano y me volteó de tal forma que él estuviera detrás de mí, sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba, me besó la mejilla, me encantaba que hiciera eso, pero no se lo iba a decir, a parte así era más mágico, yo solo sentía que el color subía a mis mejillas.

POV Edward

Bella para mí era simplemente un sueño hecho realidad, no creía que ella fuera tan perfecta, pero lo era, para mí lo era. Le grabé una melodía solo para ella, y se lo iba a dar pero como dijeron que íbamos a ir a festejar a la casa de Emmett porque ellos ganaron el juego, se me ocurrió otra idea, se la dedicaría ahí y el día de mi recital la invitaría y ahí ya sabría como se llamaba.

En la fiesta, Bella escuchaba la música y se ponía a bailar, hasta que yo la invité a que bailáramos, no sabía mucho de baile, pero mi mamá me había enseñado a bailar, pero con Bella, pues yo creía que ella iba a acabar hartándose, pero me defendí bastante bien.

En el rock hasta la cargué, no sabía que yo pudiera hacer eso, pero Bella era una pluma, y sabía que confiaba en que yo no la iba a tirar, bailamos de todo, en la salsa, que era uno de mis bailes latinos preferidos, ella se sorprendía a veces de los pasos, y me encantaba que se sonrojaba pero no por mucho tuve yo el control, ella también se sabía pasos que yo no. Fue muy divertido, y después de un rato nos fuimos a sentar donde estaba este Emmett con Rosalie, y con varias personas mas.

-Hola hermanita- le dijo Emmett a Bella, con lo poco que lo conocía también a Emmett se veía que era un chico relajado y bromista, pero que quería muchísimo a Bella.

-Hola hermano oso-le dijo Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me encantaba su sonrisa.

Después de eso me puse a platicar con Alice y Jasper, vaya que mi mejor amiga hacia bonita pareja con Alice, a parte ella me agradaba mucho, era muy alegre, y hasta capaz que le quitaba lo tímido a Jasper.

-¿Edward tú cómo le dirías?- me preguntó Emmett, lo único que escuché fue mi nombre.

-Perdón no escuché, ¿qué pasó?- dije Edward sonriendo, Emmett me repitió la pregunta y no pude mas que sonrojarme.- no sé, tal vez, oveja- dije tratando de que notaran un tono de inocencia, pero en sí, ella era como mi ovejita, frágil, pero hermosa.

-Ok hermano oso, ¿quieren ir a bailar?-dijo Bella a todos los que estábamos ahí, dijeron que sí Alice y Jasper, y Emmett y Rosalie. Me levanté y tomé de la mano a Bella, sentía como la electricidad recorría mi cuerpo; nos fuimos al jardín que era la pista de baile.

Ya había llevado la canción y le pedí al DJ que la pusiera cuando ya fueran baladas casi todas las canciones, eso lo hice cuando llegamos a la casa. Cuando ya iba a empezar mi canción, bueno la melodía que le quería dedicar a Bella, la abracé, fue un impurlso que sentí.

-Ésta es una canción que te quiero dedicar- le susurró al oído y empezamos a bailar, Bella me preguntó el nombre de la canción, le sonreí y solo le pude decir que pronto lo sabría.

Era tan perfecto ese momento, en el que Bella bailaba conmigo la melodía que yo le compuse, era mágico, ninguna otra chica antes me había hecho sentir lo que ella lograba hacer en un instante, solo un instante con ella, y mi mundo desaparecía y se convertía en un mar de felicidad.

Terminó la canción, la tomé de la mano, y me puse detrás de ella, la besé la mejilla, y vi como sus mejillas empezaban a tener color.

Me encantaba hacerla sonrojar, se veía como una muñeca de porcelana. Después de tenerla abrazada, la tomé de la mano y preferí ir con ella a platicar, no importaba el tema, pero no quería que se acabara aún la velada.

-Oye Edward- me dijo Bella, miré sus ojos color chocolate, me hechizaba el brillo en su mirada.

-Dime Bella- le dije tratando de contener mi saliva dentro de mi boca, no quería hacer una estupidez, o que Bella pensara que yo era un tonto, en realidad con ninguna chica me ponía así, siempre estaba tranquilo, pero Bella despertaba emociones dentro de mí que no podía controlar, y el embobarme viéndola era una de ellas.

-¿Por qué nunca antes te habías acercado a hablarme?- esa pregunta me sacó de mis pensamiento y me confundió mucho, no sabía que contestarle.

_Timidez, eres la chica más guapa, artística y linda que he conocido. _Pensé en eso pero no se lo podía decir, parecería medio atrevido decirle eso.

-Pues…por…- ahora ella sí me había puesto nervioso.- Timidez

-¿En serio? Pero si tú hablas con las chicas, muy tranquilo… yo pensaba que…- Bella se quedó mirando la mesa cuando dijo lo último. Pero ¿qué pensaba?

-¿Qué pensabas Bella?- le dije tratando de sonar de lo más normal, pero me moría de la intriga queriendo saber lo que ella pensaba.

-Pues, porque…tú eres muy popular, y yo…pues…no- me dijo todavía mirando la mesa, puse mis dedos bajo su barbilla para alzar su mirada y poder verla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que tanto me hipnotizaban.

-Bella, tú eres las chica más especial que conozco, y pues yo… amm… sentía que no te iba a agradar… no soy como Emmett de extrovertido, o como tu hermanita de abierta- le dije con toda sinceridad.

-Edward…gracias- me dijo Bella, estaba súper roja de las mejillas, eso me hizo sonreír, además de que su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, me pregunto si ella sentía por mí lo que yo sentía por ella, dejaré que el tiempo pase y trataré de hacerme su mejor amigo y de ello, tal vez algo más.

Después de ese momento, estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas, como de que mi mamá la quería conocer, ya que le había contado de su presentación de baile y le había encantado, Bella se sonrojó pero aceptó, después de eso la invité a mi recital, era dentro de un mes, y pues ella aceptó muy alegre y entusiasmada, eso hizo que ahora yo me sonrojara.

-Edward… te ves muy lindo chapeado- me dijo Bella, con una sonrisa, eso hizo que mi color subiera aún más.

Después de eso, respiré hondo y le sonreí con mi sonrisa pícara, o eso decía mi mamá, que esa sonrisa, era mi sonrisa pícara, con ella logré que Bella se sonrojara.

-Ya estamos iguales- le dije riéndome, de que su color no se bajaba y yo ya estaba igual que antes.

Después Bella bostezó, eso me indicaba que ella ya tenía sueño, vi la hora, ¡eran las 3:00am, no lo podía creer!, buscamos a Alice, y Emmett nos dijo que ella ya se había ido con Jasper, y que no nos quería interrumpir el momento, Emmett vió a Bella con su sonrisa de broma, eso hizo que ella le sonriera de regreso pero con una sonrisa igual.

Eso me dio un poco de miedo, pero después me ofrecí a dejar a Bella a su casa, salimos de la casa y nos fuimos a mi coche, le abrí la puerta, ella subió. Llegamos a su casa y Alice abrió la puerta, Bella se había quedado dormida en el camino, la cargué y Alice me enseñó donde quedaba su cuarto, la recosté en su cama, y le di un beso casi cerca de los labios, eso hizo que una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no estaba despierta.

Me despedía de Alice y me fui, había sido una noche muy especial.


	7. Proyectos

Cap 7 Proyectos

Bella POV

Me desperté con muchos ánimos de ir a la escuela, y ver a Edward.

Me levanté y me fui a bañar, al salir me vestí con unos jeans, y una blusa azul, noté que Alice todavía no estaba despierta, entré a su cuarto y la vi durmiendo como un ángel, amaba a mi hermanita como nada en el mundo, pero era divertido despertarla también, y hoy tenía ganas de hacerle una pequeña broma inocente.

-Alice, Jasper esta abajo esperándote- nada más oyó esto y se puso como loca, girtando que no sabí que se iba a poner, que se le iba a hacer muy tarde, etc; no pude contener la risa, estaba ya con dolor de estómago de tanto reirme cuando se dio cuenta.

-¡Bella, no me parece gracioso!- me dijo Alice, muy enojada, eso me hizo tranquilizarme.

-Perdón hermanita, pero es que… se me antojó- le dije con una cara de angelito que nunca se podía resistir a ella.

-Hahaha me veía muy chistosa ¿verdad?- me dijo ya más tranquila y sonriendo.

-Le verdad… sí- le dije sonriendole, le ayudé a hacer su cama y le dije que mientras ella se bañaba yo iba a hacer el desayuno, no tardó en bañarse, al bar se había puesto una falda azul cielo muy linda, y una blusa de tirantes blancos.

Me quedé viendola por un momento, ya que ella siempre se vestía muy bien, pero… se ponía falda o vestido para ocasiones especiales.

-Hermanita, ¿hay algo que me quieras decir?- le dije sonriendole de manera que ya había notado su forma de vestir, y que la conocía muy bien.

-Ah es que… bueno tu me conoces… muy bien… pero no sé… hoy tengo un presentimiento y pues… automáticamente me quise poner la falda- me dijo sonrojándose, cuando ella tenía un presentimiento, siempre era porque algo bueno iba a pasar… así que le sonreí y la abracé.

Desayunamos tranquilas, cuando terminamos Alice lavó los platos mientras yo iba por mi mochila y la suya al bajar, tocaron el timbre dos veces, pero… de manera distinta, Alice y yo nos miramos, ella corrió a abrir la puerta, me acerqué a ver el por qué de que ella estuviera todavía parada ahí, sin haber dicho nada.

Estaba Jasper, con flores en las manos, Jasper se acercó y le dio un corto beso y le ofreció las flores a Alice, las cuales aceptó inmediatamente, sonrojándose, en eso detrás de Jasper, estaba Edward, el cual me volteó a ver, me sonrió y al igual, él traía unas flores, me dio un beso cerca de mis labios, y me dio las flores.

Yo no pude reaccionar, tuvo que llegar Alice, tomar las flores y hacerme reaccionar de un codazo.

-Gracias Edward- le dije sonriéndole, todavía apenada.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Alice, tomando de la mano a Jasper, y dándome mi mochila, la cual agarró Edward antes que yo.

Edward y yo nos sonreímos, y me ofreció su mano, la cual tomé encantada.

Cada quien traía su coche, Alice se fue obviamente con Jasper y yo con Edward.

-Bella, yo… quería invitarte a… un concierto de piano… que voy a tener- me dijo Edward, se notaba que él estaba nervioso, pero la verdad no se imaginaba que yo le ganaba en cuanto a nervios, desde que escuché mi nombre, mi corazón se aceleró, pero al saber que fue Edward quien lo dijo, olvidé hasta de cómo respirar, trate de que no se notara, fue algo momentáneo, y al parecer Edward no lo notó, pero lo que yo noté fueron sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Edward, estaría encantada de ir, gracias por invitarme- le dije lo más natural que pude, pero la verdad es que dentro de mí, la felicidad era aún mayor, lo que me hizo sonrojar.- ¿Cuándo es?

-Es… el miércoles en la noche, a las 7pm, espero no te incomode la hora, no pude cambiarla- me dijo, apenado, pero…. No tenía por qué preocuparse.

-Perfecto, ahí estaré- le dije sonriendo, él me hacía sentir cosas que nadie más lograba.

Volteé y noté que ya habíamos llegado a la escuela, Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto, y me tendió la mano, la tomé y baje del auto.

-Ah Bella, se me había olvidado, te ves preciosa hoy- me dijo susurrándome al oído, eso hizo que me sonrojara, en eso llegó Emmett.

-Vaya, hola mi querida hermanita ovejita- me dijo Emmett abrazándome, lo que no me esperé es que me cargara y me diera vueltas.

-Ho...la Emmett- le dije, tratando de recuperar mi respiración, ya que él abrazaba muy fuerte.

-Ups, creo que esta vez te abracé demasiado, haber una vuelta- me tomó de la mano y me hizo girar- no todo en orden, no hubo daño, no aplastamiento alguno de ningun lado, ok, te la dejo a tu cuidado Edward, me voy a clases bye.

Sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de un color demasiado rosa para mi gusto, Edward no pudo más y soltó una carcajada.

-Bella, te ves aún más bonita cuando te sonrojas- me dijo Edward, eso ya me lo había dicho, o eso creo, pero… ahora me sentía mas apenada.

-Oigan, tortolitos, apúrense o sino van a llegar tarde- nos dijo Alice, desde la entrada, no me había dado cuenta pero nosotros seguíamos en el estacionamiento, Edward sonrió, me tomó de la mano, cargó mí y su mochila y corrimos a nuestra clase, lo bueno era que la primera nos tocaba juntos, además de que también estaban Emmett y Rose, y Alice y Jasper ahí, era la única clase donde nos tocaba todos juntos.

Nos sentamos juntos, y después llegó el profesor, con muchos libros, los dejó en la mesa, y nos miró a todos con sonrisa malévola.

-Muy bien, se me ocurrió un nuevo proyecto, el cual será de esta manera… en la forma en la que están sentados, la persona a su lado será su pareja, no habrá cambios,- lo bueno es que Edward estaba junto a mí- este proyecto, se trata de lo siguiente, ustedes con su pareja deberán elegir al azar un papelito de esta bolsa, seguido de eso, tienen que tomar el libro que les haya tocado, y más adelante, deben personificar a la pareja del libro, todos tienen una pareja en la historia, viene en el papelito por si en un libro vienen varias parejas, la presentación será en una semana, al igual tomarán otro papel para saber el orden de presentaciones.

En eso el profesor fue pasando por las filas, para que cada pareja tomara un papel, uno tomaba el papel del libro y pareja que nos tocaba y otro el número para representarlo en una semana.

A Alice y Jasper les tocó, Romeo y Julieta (lógico les tocaba esa pareja)#3

A Emmett y a Rosalie les toco, Diario de una Pasión (Noah y Allie). #2

A Edward y a mí nos tocó, Orgullo y Prejuicio (Elizabeth y ). #1

De ahí, los demás tomaron sus papeles y números, había a quienes les había tocado El fantasma de la ópera, y a otra pareja les tocó, Titanic, yo la verdad estaba encantada con el libro, pero no con el número, pero ya que le hacía, no había cambios.

-Muy bien ahora que ya están anotados en orden, y saben que libro les toca, vengan a tomarlo, y comiencen a leer… nos dijo el profesor- ah por cierto se me olvidaba, la escena debe ser la que más les haya gustado, no pueden interpretar el libro completo porque no habría tiempo, tienen un tiempo límite de 30min, si se pasan de eso, reprobarán, y a la pareja que haya interpretado mejor su papel, exentarán el examen, así que den lo mejor, y si necesitaran ayuda de un compañero externo para una escena sólo háganlo sin pedir, no hay problema mientras no intercambien papeles…(sonó el timbre) bueno terminó la clase, pueden retirarse, suerte a todos.

-Ah, me choca actuar, no es lo mío además… ¿Quién es ese Noah?, suena como el del arca de los animalitos- todo mundo estalló en carcajadas, Emmett no entendía el por qué.

-Emmett, el del arca es Noé, y tu personaje no está mal- le dije tratando de contener la risa, respiré profundo y ya con eso me pude calmar.

-Pues si, pero a mi lo de actuar no es lo mío, dime hermanita… ¿es cómica la historia?, tu sabes que yo seriedad soy cero- me dijo Emmett todavía viendo su papel qué decía el libro, con asco y miedo.

-Bueno Emmett, se trata de que Noah conoce a Allie, osea Rosalie, en la feria, él al instante se enamora pero Allie no del todo, después se van conociendo y se convierte en un amor inseparable hasta que los papás de Allie no les agrada la relación, y ustedes se pelean, esto sucede porque tú, Emmett, no eres adinerado pero eres trabajador, y Allie viene de una familia adinerada, después de la pelea Allie se va y tu le escribes 365 cartas, una por cada día del año, pero la mamá se las esconde a Allie para cortar cualquier contacto entre ustedes…

-Ahh ya sabía, maldita madre, maldita- me dijo Emmett enojado, yo solo pude reirme.- Sigue Bella, sigue, ¿qué pasa luego?

-Bueno, después de 14 años, se vuelven a ver, pero no es lo mismo, Rosalie ya tiene un pretendiente, al verse tú le explicas todo, y ella le reclama a su mamá por las cartas y corta con el pretendiente para irse y quedarse contigo…

-Yeah, obvio se queda con el mejor, yo, yo, yo- decía Emmett, todos reímos a carcajadas.- Muy bien ahora sí me gustó, vamos Rosalie hay que leer y practicar… - la tomó de la mano y se fueron.

-Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos hermanita… hay que practicar- me dijo Alice viendo a su Romeo, con ojos de amor, teníamos 2 horas libres y habría que practicar.

-Bueno Bella, nosotros también tenemos que practicar- me dijo Edward, y al mirarlo, me estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba.

-Sí- le dije apenada- Edward, ¡olvidamos el libro!

-No Bella, aquí lo tengo pero la verdad no creo necesitarlo- me dijo Edward enseñándome el libro.- Tú ya lo leíste ¿no es cierto?, lo noté cuando viste el papelito.

Me miraba con una mirada pícara pero con dulzura.

-Sí- le dije, creo que era el día del sí, y nada más

-Bueno yo también y tengo ideas muy buenas para la presentación, estoy entre dos posible escenas- me dijo Edward, yo no sabía que también había leído el libro ya.

-Ah, no sabía que ya lo habías leído- le dijo intrigada.

-Sí, y me encantó- me dijo sonriéndome.- vamos- me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacia el salón que yo usaba para practicar baile.

-¿Cuáles son las escenas que tienes en mente?- le pregunté, emocionada de saber cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

-Pues… estaba pensando en la escena del kiosco o el final- me dijo Edward, pero cuando dijo lo primero una sonrisa de satisfacción se iluminó en su rostro, además esa escena para mí era una pelea de amor, el prejuicio de ella y el orgullo de él, creo que la primera sería la correcta, además yo creo que me voy a divertir haciendo esto.

-Me gusta más la del kiosco- le dije sonriendo, pensando en lo increible que nos iba a quedar, me emocionaba de sobremanera actuar con Edward, además de que era uno de mis libros favoritos.

-Bueno, ya que ambos sabemos, vamos escribiendo nuestras líneas y empecemos a practicar.

Estuvimos escribiendo muy poco, ya que después de un rato empezábamos a dar ideas al aire, de que sí usábamos disfraces, o que practicáramos el acento inglés y cosas asi, la verdad lo estaba pasando increíble con Edward, además de que ya era 100% seguro, me gustaba y con esto pues… cada día más.

En eso terminó nuestro tiempo libre, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase, a él le tocaba música y a mi baile.

Era mi clase favorita, ya que ahí pues… que no hacía haha, me encantaba bailar, la escuela estaba llena de clases de arte pero al igual que eso teníamos geografía, historia, matemáticas, entre otras.

-Edward me acompañó a la puerta de mi salón, pero cuando iba a entrar Edward me tomó del brazo y me atrajo hacia él, eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de sobremanera, pero se sentía muy bien, me dio un abrazo y un beso cerca de los labios… creo que este día también iba a ser mágico.

Entré al salón y me fui a cambiar, después fueron llegando más y más de mis compañeras se cambiaron y llegó la maestra, pero tenía algo en mente, eso se notaba a simple vista, creo que este fin de semana que pasó a todos los profesores se les fue ocurriendo más actividades para la escuela.

-Buenos chicas, y chicos- nos dijo a todos los que ya estábamos en el salón- hoy, no bailaremos algo… como decirlo… común por asi decirlo, los felicito a todos por la presentación que dieron, hubo muy buenas críticas pero hoy va a ser un poco diferente la dinámica de la clase como ya les había dicho.

Yo no entendía muy bien lo que decía, una clase normal era: calentar con ejercicios de ballet, un poco de abdominales y lagartijas, y bailar ya sea hip hop, o lírico, o contemporáneo, lo que se nos antojara en ese momento.

En eso tocaron la puerta- Entre jóvenes- dijo la maestra, y fueron entrando cada uno de los alumnos de la clase de música, pero… ¿Qué hacían ahí?

-Bueno ya no dejaré en enigma esto, lo que hoy se me ocurrió son retos, se harán de la siguiente manera: primero ustedes los bailarines tendrán que tomar cualquier cosa ya sea un libro, sus llaves un trapo, una escoba, o lo que tengan a la mano, con eso van a empezar a hacer música, y después ellos van a tener que seguir su ritmo con sus instrumentos.

Edward apenas había llegado, pero traía dos diferentes instrumentos, dos guitarras, pero eran diferentes porque una are guitarra acústica y la otra era eléctrica.

-Pase Sr. Cullen- le dijo la maestra con un tono de orgullo de que Edward estuviera ahí, yo nunca lo había escuchado tocar, pero creo que hoy sería mi día de suerte.

-Muy bien… siguiendo con lo anterior, ¿entendieron la dinámica?- todos asentimos.

-Muy bien, pero eso no es todo… eso solo es la primera parte… la segunda es al revés, verán… ustedes bailarán mientras ellos siguen su ritmo… pero cuando ellos cambien de ritmo… ustedes van a tener que seguir el ritmo de los músicos, hay 7 premios… el primero es para el mejor bailarín mujer u hombre, el segundo es para el mejor músico igual sin importar el sexo que sean, el tercero… ahh no esperen les tengo que decir algo más antes… después de estos dos retos hay uno último, cada uno escogerá una pareja bailarín-músico y entre los dos tendrán un máximo de 3min para ponerse de acuerdo en qué bailarán.

Por eso, el tercer premio es a la mejor pareja, y los otros tres son de primero, segundo y tercer lugar en general de quién lo haya efectuado mejor., y el séptimo es sorpresa, suerte, vayan por lo que necesiten escojan su pareja, y pues… diviértanse.

Siempre nos decía eso la maestra, Edward se acercó a mí, y pues.

-Bella, ¿serías mi pareja?- me dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida que tanto me encanta.

-Claro- le dije correspondiéndole a su sonrisa, nos pusimos de acuerdo en que para nuestro 3er reto, él tocaría una tranquila pero que cambiaría de ritmo, sería un tipo lírico-contemporáneo para pasar a un hip hop-rock-pop, no sé hacer algo con un poco más de ritmo.

Fui por mis llaves de la casa, tomé el bote de basura y dos plumas, esto sería divertido.

-¿Listos?- nos dijo la maestra, todos ya estábamos listos, y esto de verdad iba a estar en grande.-Comiencen

Les hice una señal a los demás, ya que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo, empezámos con las llaves, después con los botes, y después con chasquidos de dedos, todo silbando, gritando, con los pies, las manos, era un desastre, pero un desastre divertido, los músicos nos veían con miedo, después cada uno empezó a seguir el ritmo, y nosotros con el baile y con uno que otro momento para aplaudir, o silbar, o lo que fuera que tuvieramos a la mano par hacer ruido.

De un momento a otro, Edward sonó su guitarra eléctrica, la cual nos sorprendió a todos los bailarines, pero no importó, comenzaron a tocar y nosotros a bailar, llegamos hasta a hacer una coreografía, no sé, el ritmo nos conectaba, yo la verdad lo estaba disfrutando al 100%, en eso empezaron a llegar las personas de la clase de canto.

Empezaron a cantar, "Breath de Anna Nalick", era una canción lenta, como para un lírico, pero con una letra triste, todos comenzamos a cambiar de ritmo, Edward tomó su guitarra acústica y comenzó a tocar al ritmo de las voces de los chicos de coro.

Pero de un momento a otro, empezaron a cantar "all the single ladies de Beyonce" todos soltamos una carcajada y como en las clases pasadas bailábamos esa coreografía, como diversión, esta vez sí que nos lucimos, todos iguales, bailando la coreografía de Beyonce.

Por último, bailamos la de "provócame de Chayanne" cuando empecé a bailar esta solo podía pensar en Edward, me encantaba sentirme tan libre, cuando bailaba sentía me sentía ligera, sin límites.

Terminamos todos cansadísimos, tanto los de coro, como los músicos y los bailarines, pero nosotros ya estábamos acostumbrados a tanta adrenalina.

-Bueno 5min de descanso y continuamos con el último desafío- nos dijo la miss, con una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo bien que lo hicimos todos, y lo divertido que nos la pasamos.

Ya habían pasado varios bailarines, casi tocaba mi turno, fui a hablar con Edward para cambiar el plan, tenía una mejor idea, fui a hablar también con Ángela, que iba en coro, y entre los tres nos pusimos de acuerdo para, cantar, tocar y en mi casi bailar una sola canción.

Íbamos a efectuar la canción de "bleeding love de Leona Lewis", era triste, pero me gustaba mucho, me acerqué a la maestra para ver si era válido que lo hiciéramos y ella nos dijo que sí.

Era nuestro turno, decidí efectuar un hip hop lírico, me encantaba bailar eso, solo que si hubiera tenido una pareja hubiera sido mucho mejor, pero pues no se podía.

Terminamos, Ángela se lució en su canto, nunca la había escuchado cantar así, imaginé un ángel cantar, era una amiga increíble, la quería mucho, pero ya veía que su timidez y su inseguridad se habían esfumado, además también era una de sus canciones preferidas.

Después de que todos terminamos nuestra ejecución del último desafío, nos tomamos fácil un litro de agua de los sedientos que estábamos.

-Muy bien chicos, ya decidimos los 3 profesores los premios.

1° Para el mejor bailarín: Isabella Swan- me sonrojé, pero fui a tomar mi premio el cual era un osito de peluche, y un llavero con una zapatilla, estaban muy bonitos.

2° Para el mejor músico: Edward Cullen- se levantó, tomó su premio, le sonrió a la maestra en agradecimiento y se fue a sentar a mi lado, le habían dado igual un peluche, un león, y un llavero pero con una clave de sol.

3°Para la mejor pareja: Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan- Edward me tomó de la mano y fuimos por el premio, era un peluche de ovejita, y un llavero que decía, "Life", no sé por qué, pero me gustaba.

-Tercer lugar general: Jessica Stanley- Jessica se fue, feliz, no mucho porque no había primer usar, pero aún recibió su premio.

-Segundo lugar general: Ángela Webber- Ángela, estaba súper emocionada, fue corriendo por su premio y regresó a sentarse, junto con nosotros.

-Primer lugar general: Alice Swan- al verla, le sonreí y ella fue por su premio, se lo merecía mi hermanita.

-Y bueno como les había dicho, había un séptimo premio, el cual les dije que iba a ser sorpresa, y se trata de este: La idea más original, la cual es para Ángela, Bella y Edward, su premio es el siguiente, están exentos de sus exámenes finales, pero tendrán que hacer en el próximo festival que se organice el cual va a junta estas tres clases, dos diferentes rutinas, una obligatoria que sea un lírico o contemporáneo, y una segunda que ya sea la que ustedes quisieran, en la primera Bella, necesitarás una pareja, y si quieres en la segunda también, pueden pedir ayuda a cualquiera de sus compañeros, y felicidades, espero una gran sorpresa de ustedes.

Nos miramos sorprendidos de lo que nos acababan de decir, yo simplemente estaba en shock, pero Edward tomó mi mano eso me hizo reaccionar.

-¿Cuándo sería el siguiente festival?- le pregunté a la maestra, ya que, pues, ya teníamos una tarea pendiente, lo de la clase de literatura y actuación.

-Dentro de un mes, tienen tiempo suficiente para hacer dos rutinas, confío en ustedes- nos dijo la maestra sonriéndonos a los tres, los tres asentimos.- Bueno, la clase terminó, pueden retirarse.

-Bella, te espero afuera- me dijo Edward en un susurro en mi oído. Eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, al verlo tenia esa sonrisa, tan… perfecta, le sonreí de regreso.

-Pero, me voy a dar una ducha – le dije, con un poco de pena, es que no me gustaba estar sudada, y dado el caso de que los lunes tenía tiempo de bañarme lo hacía.

-No te preocupes, yo te espero, te quiero- me dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

¿Te quiero?, pero eso… quiere decir… no es posible… o ¿si?

Me fui a bañar rápido, me cambié y salí, Edward estaba afuera recargado en la pared, al verme se acercó a mi.

-Bella, hay algo que quiero decirte, o más bien… preguntarte- me dijo Edward.

Yo no podía creerlo, si era lo que yo creía que era, me iba a dar un ataque en ese momento, mi corazón ya era un colibrí, y todavía no me decía nada, solo pude asentir.

-Bella, yo…

CONTINUARÁ

**Nota: Chicas, no voy a poder actualizar pronto ya que me voy de viaje, por eso actualizo doble en este fic, espero les gusten los capis, besos, gracias por todo su apoyo, esperare ansiosa sus reviews, y en cuanto pueda les daré una respuesta, **

**Besos**

**bye bye**


End file.
